Creer no Hace Daño
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Newton intenta que Karla, la hija de Hermann, crea en Santa y el espíritu navideño, pero ella ya está adoctrinada de manera científica por sus padres y no parece convencerse con sus argumentos. Quizás necesita un pequeño milagro para hacerlo. / Slash Newton/Hermann Fluff, One-Shot Navideño. Basado más o menos en "Antes que todas las Cosas" de FantasmaAlineal. Para mi FA.


**Creer no Hace Daño**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Pacific Rim

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Newton/Hermann

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de la Warner Bross, Guillermo del Toro y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Regalo de Navidad para mi querida FA. Quería dibujarlos, pero no me resultan :c no me quedan parecidos –sufre– pero se me ocurrió esta idea y me gustó, así que te lo regalo con todo mi corazón. Lo hice pensando en "Antes que todas las Cosas", ese tipo de relación y eso. Ojalá te guste, está hecho con amor. Te adoro.

* * *

**Creer no Hace Daño****  
One-Shot**

A pesar de que se encontraba literalmente en la otra punta de la casa, Hermann supo enseguida que Newton estaba haciendo algo que no le agradaría. Podía sentirlo fuerte y claro en el lado de su mente que siempre estaba unida al otro científico, estuviese durmiendo, comiendo o trabajando, como ahora. Newton estaba intentando bloquearlo, consciente o inconscientemente, mientras hacía algo que bien sabía molestaría a Hermann.

Como eso (hacer cosas que no le gustarían al matemático) era algo que su compañero hacía regularmente desde que comenzaron a vivir en esa extraña estable inestabilidad en compañía de Vanessa y Karla, Hermann intentó no prestarle atención a la punzada de necesidad de acercarse al hombre, como le sucedía las 24 horas del día. Sin embargo, su intento de ignorar la urgencia de tocar la piel tatuada de los brazos de Newt se vio totalmente destruida cuando la imagen de su pequeña niña apareció claramente en su mente.

Newton estaba haciendo algo que a él no le gustaría. Y tenía que ver con Karla.

Abandonando su trabajo, el matemático maldijo entre dientes a todo lo que le había llevado a esa bizarra situación, caminando lo más rápido que podía por los laberintos de esa casa absurdamente grande para sus ocupantes. Su pierna se quejaba por la presión adicional del esfuerzo al apresurarse a llegar hasta su compañero antes de que él realizase algo irreversible con su hija (como convencerla de ver esas horribles caricaturas japonesas que tanto le gustaban al amante de los kaijus); mientras, al mismo tiempo, pensaba que en realidad era su culpa la situación. Había sido demasiado iluso de su parte el creer que Newton podría cuidar unas horas a Karla mientras él trabajaba, con Vanessa fuera del país por su trabajo como modelo.

—Dejar una niña a cargo de otro niño. Debí suponerlo —murmuró con el ceño fruncido, creyendo poder sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pudo ver por la puerta de la cocina todos los adornos navideños que allí había, obligándole a poner una mueca. Era el primer año que había tanta producción por Navidad en esa casa. Podía tener mucho que ver con el cierre del portal y el cese de la amenaza kaiju, pero Hermann no se engañaba y sabía que el motivo de toda esa decoración (y que incluso las cortinas hubiesen cambiado sus colores) era el hombre que se encontraba sentado en la alfombra del salón junto con Karla, armando lo que parecía ser un rompecabezas de 5000 piezas.

Los grandes ojos verdes tras las gafas le observaron plagados de inocencia y algo más, revolviendo el estómago a Hermann… en el buen sentido. Él sabía que Newt sentía tanto como él la necesidad, la ansiedad por el contacto y la constante presencia. El solo verse mutuamente luego de dos horas lejos, era como un regalo de navidad adelantado. Solo una pequeña sonrisa de esos labios (que se le antojaban de una forma terrible de pronto) y el matemático ya casi ni se acordaba porque había ido a ese lugar, forzando tanto su pierna.

—¡Papá! ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó la pequeña Karla, levantándose y abrazando a su padre de repente.

Hermann tragó saliva, volviendo a prestar atención a su niña, mientras suspiraba mentalmente. Esa era otra cosa que había cambiado en esa casa. Ni él ni Vanessa eran personas demasiado de piel, no solían abrazar mucho por general. Sin embargo Newton había demostrado ser completamente distinto. Cogía en brazos a Karla, la giraba en el aire, jugaba y reía con ella a cada momento, besando sus pómulos suaves mientras la llamaba "_Mi Princesita_". El matemático podría haberse quejado de que era demasiado, si es que no hubiese sentido tan claramente el amor espontáneo que había sentido el hombre por la pequeña.

Con el paso del tiempo, Karla se había ido volviendo más y más cariñosa, haciendo que Vanessa e incluso él comenzasen a serlo de alguna manera. Todo por causa de Newton.

—Vine a ver como estaban, preciosa. Algo me dijo que quizás debía interrumpir alguna cosa —comentó Hermann mientras le daba una mirada elocuente a otro científico, quien rápidamente miró hacia el puzzle, falsamente concentrado en encontrar la ubicación de una pieza— ¿Algo por lo que deba regañar a tu padrino, Karla?

La pequeña soltó a su padre sin borrar su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza con los rizos volando, mientras arrugaba adorablemente su nariz.

—Newt solo estaba diciendo boberías…

—… como siempre —agregaron ambos Gottlieb al mismo tiempo, ganándose un bufido indignado del aludido.

—¡Hey! Yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad… esta vez —se quejó el científico, subiendo sus gafas, con un puchero— Santa existe.

—¿Qué? ¿Le estabas hablando a mi hija de la absurda idea del viejo gordo de rojo? —preguntó entre horrorizado e incrédulo Hermann, acomodando su bastón, mientras la pequeña reía, volviendo a sentarse en la alfombra.

—Newt insistía que existe, y cuando le dije que sabía que tú y mamá eran quienes me daban los regalos, me dijo que eso no significaba que Santa no existiese —se encogió de hombros la pequeña, comenzando a buscar entre las piezas una vez más—; pero yo sé que no existe.

Hermann miró directamente a su compañero, que había alejado sus ojos del puzzle y solo lo miraba a él. Ambos sintieron la punzada de necesidad, pero en vez de acercarse, el matemático se dejó caer en uno de los sillones para dejar de agotar su pierna. En un rincón del salón se encontraba un gran pino natural totalmente adornado. Era caótico, como la mente de Newton, habiendo sido él y Karla quienes lo adornaron. El matemático había estado tentado de acomodar todo hasta que quedase perfectamente equilibrado y simétrico, pero Vanessa le había contenido. Era el árbol de Karla y Newt, al final. Era un desorden, pero debajo de todo eso, había una belleza oculta que no podía ser ignorada.

Mirando a su compañero, que seguía sin ayudar a la pequeña con el puzzle, Hermann simplemente negó con la cabeza —Santa Claus no existe.

Hubo un mohín de disgusto en los labios del fanático de los kaijus, pero no dijo nada, volviendo a su trabajo. Hermann se quedó allí, sobando su pierna por sobre el pantalón, mirando de vez en cuando al caótico pino navideño y otras veces perdiéndose en la imagen del científico con su niña jugando sobre la alfombra. Por los ventanales se veía el exterior nevado. Si seguía nevando tan fuerte probablemente Vanessa tendría problemas con su vuelo. Quizás no alcanzase a llegar para la cena.

No quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero no fue necesario. Newton observó hacia el exterior y frunció el ceño, conectado con la mente y las preocupaciones de Hermann, como si fuesen las suyas propias. Los ojos de ambos alemanes se conectaron un segundo, transmitiendo todo lo que pensaban, antes de que Newt mirase hacia Karla con urgencia. Él deseaba tanto que esa fuese una fiesta perfecta para la niña. Incluso había practicado para preparar algo decente para comer, y que no tuviese que llegar Vanessa a alimentarles luego de su viaje. Si la modelo no llegaba, todo se iría al traste.

—Newton —llamó la voz del científico de pronto, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio de la habitación. El más bajo dirigió su mirada hacia Hermann, pero no necesitó preguntar nada, antes de prácticamente gatear por la alfombra, para sentarse a un lado de las piernas del otro y apoyar su frente contra su rodilla, una de sus manos apoyada en el tobillo del matemático.

A Karla no le extrañó la imagen, acostumbrada ya como estaba al contacto físico de su padre y su padrino, sonriendo un poco cuando vio cómo su papá acariciaba suavemente los cabellos del otro hombre.

Luego de unos minutos de esta forma, Newt abrió sus ojos, que había cerrado desde que se apoyó contra su compañero, sonriéndole a la niña brillantemente —Hey, princesa ¿veamos alguna película navideña?

—¿Otra más? —se quejó Karla dramatizando, mientras su padrino se reía, poniéndose de pie y cogiéndola en brazos.

—Una más no hará daño —canturreó el hombre, mirando a Hermann y sonriéndole lleno de amor, llevándose a la pequeña— incluso te dejaré escogerla.

El matemático les observó mientras se alejaban, sintiendo en el pecho la ternura que le producían. Cuando escuchó como encendían el televisor en otro de los cuartos, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de su esposa, prediciendo que probablemente no habría buenas noticias.

—Entonces… ¿mamá no podrá llegar? —preguntó en voz bajita Karla, mientras Newton la sentaba en su silla frente a la mesa donde la cena estaba servida.

El científico puso una mueca de dolor ante el tono triste de la pequeña, maldiciendo que las cosas nunca salieran perfectas, como a uno le gustarían. Depositó un beso en los rizos de la pequeña, y asintió.

—Lo siento, princesa. Los caminos desde Berlín están cerrados por las nevadas. Ya paró la tormenta, pero no se puede transitar. Tendrá que quedarse en la ciudad y mañana la iremos a buscar. ¡De ser necesario cavaremos nosotros mismos la nieve! —le prometió.

—Habla por ti, Newton. Yo no cavaré nada. Además no será necesario, mañana estarán despejados los caminos —aseguró Hermann, mientras se sentaba, apoyando su bastón contra una de las patas de la mesa.

Newton frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su compañero, mirando a los ojos de Karla y sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba. Si pudiera, él mismo iría a buscar a Vanessa a Berlín para alegrar el rostro de su princesa, pero sabía que era absurdo intentarlo. Ni en avioneta o helicóptero se podría, existiendo siempre el peligro de quedar atrapados en la tormenta, si esta recomenzaba. Además de que era nochebuena y difícilmente habría pilotos dispuestos.

—Maldición —murmuró bajito mientras se sentaba también, dando una mirada al puesto vacío para Vanessa.

El vuelo desde Japón había alcanzado a llegar sin inconvenientes a Berlín, sin embargo ahí se había topado la modelo con que era imposible llegar hasta su hogar. Vanessa había prometido hacer todo lo posible para llegar, pero… ya no creían que fuese posible. Y no estaba contestando el teléfono más encima.

—Bien, es una pena que tu mamá no pueda llegar a comer, preciosa, pero es solo una cena. Mañana estará aquí, y traerá tus regalos —agregó Hermann, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano a la pequeña.

Newton frunció el ceño y casi gruñó hacia su compañero. ¡No era solo una cena! ¡Era navidad! Y los regalos no eran importantes. Durante su infancia, una de las cosas más importantes que aprendió de su tío, fue a amar esas fechas. Podían ser científicos y lo que fuese, pero esas fechas eran… Newton no sabía en verdad, pero alegraban el corazón. Sobre todo cuando se estaba con gente querida. La Navidad siempre le recordaba a su tío, y él quería que Karla siempre tuviese un buen recuerdo de sus navidades también. Pero al parecer tenía algo en su contra.

—Comamos, antes de que la comida que preparó Newton se enfríe… ¿qué era esto, de nuevo? —preguntó una vez más el matemático, mirando su plato.

—Es Gulash. Pero con carne de vacuno —sonrió levemente— es lo que siempre comía en estas fechas de pequeño.

—Huele rico —comentó Karla sonriéndole un poco a su padrino, clavando una tirita de carne con crema. Pero justo antes de llevárselo a la boca, de pronto se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte y que iba aumentando en potencia, sobresaltando a todos —¿Qué es eso? —exclamó la niña, mientras Newton se levantaba y la abrazaba a su pecho, mirando hacia el jardín— ¿es un helicóptero?

—Joder —maldijo en voz alta Newton, mientras Hermann caminaba lo más rápido que podía con su bastón, abriendo los ventanales.

La temperatura de la habitación bajó algunos grados inmediatamente, mientras se encendían las luces del patio trasero, donde se veía como un helicóptero poco a poco iba bajando. Una escalera se lanzó, y entonces pudieron ver como una mujer comenzaba a bajar, reconociéndola rápidamente como Vanessa, su abrigo ondeando ampliamente. Los pantalones cubrían su prótesis de porcelana, pero ella no le hacía bajar más lento.

—¡Quédate aquí, nena! —le ordenó Newton a Karla, mientras la bajaba y salía al jardín tras Hermann, cerrando el ventanal tras él.

Corriendo, alcanzó a llegar justo cuando Vanessa daba un pequeño salto para caer de pie, siendo sujeta rápidamente por el matemático para estabilizarse. El rostro de la mujer parecía exultante de felicidad, plantándole un beso a su esposo por la adrenalina, mientras reía.

—¡Llegué!

—¡Eso vemos! —exclamó Newton tratando de hacerse oír por encima del sonido del helicóptero, cuando vio que de arriba unos hombres sujetaban unos paquetes con una cuerda, bajándolos.

—¡Eso es mío! –exclamó Vanessa explicándole a los hombres. El viento agitaba su cabello y apenas la dejaba ver, pero seguía sonriendo.

Luego de desatar los paquetes y la maleta de Vanessa, las cuerdas y la escalera fueron subidas al helicóptero, mientras los hombres se despedían con la mano.

—¡Gracias! —les gritó la modelo, saludando especialmente al piloto, el cual era un hombre ancho de prominente barba blanca y, curiosamente, un gorro de Santa Claus.

—Hey, ¿ese no es Richards? —preguntó en voz alta Hermann, haciendo que Newton se fijase y exclamase sorprendido.

Efectivamente lo era. Richards era uno de los mejores pilotos de helicópteros del equipo del Jagger estadounidense. Acostumbrado a cargar un enorme robot en medio de las situaciones más peligrosas, no era de extrañar que una pequeña tormenta ni le preocupase.

El piloto se despidió de ellos por la ventana, antes de comenzar a elevar más el aparato y acabar por marcharse en dirección a Berlín una vez más.

Los tres adultos quedaron de pie sobre la nieve del jardín, entre pasmados y felices, antes de mirarse y reír. Vanessa le dio un abrazo a Newton y un beso en la mejilla, mientras negaba.

—No me pregunten como sucedió. Estaba en el helipuerto de Berlín, suplicando que alguien me trajese a casa, cuando Richards apareció y me preguntó que si era tu esposa —Hermann abrió los ojos sorprendido por la revelación, antes de sonreír un poco—. Cuando le dije que sí, y le conté todo, rápidamente me dijo que fuese hasta su helicóptero, y él y sus chicos simplemente me trajeron. ¡Así nada más!

—Bueno, son los beneficios de ser la esposa de un héroe de guerra —bromeó Newton, con los ojos chispeantes de felicidad por que la mujer había alcanzado a llegar. La morena simplemente rió y le pellizco la mejilla.

—Vengan, trae los paquetes, para ponerlos bajo el árbol, antes de que la nieve los arruine. ¡Quiero darle un abrazo a mi princesa!

—Oye, es MI princesa —el científico puso un puchero mientras tomaba algunos paquetes, mirando hacia la casa, notando de pronto que Karla estaba pegada al ventanal, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando Vanessa entró, pronto tuvo a la niña colgando de su cuello, besándola y agradeciendo por que hubiese llegado, pero fue cuando Newton entró, que la niña explotó, corriendo hacia él.

—¡Santa existe! ¡Existe, tenías razón, Newt! —su voz feliz y sus ojos ilusionados sorprendieron a los tres adultos, mientras Vanessa clavaba sus ojos inquisidores en el rostro del hombre tatuado que parecía desconcertado— ¡Existe! ¡Trajo a mi mamá! ¡No sabía que conducía un helicóptero! ¡Necesitamos dejarle leche y galletas por si vuelve! —exclamó tomando la mano de Newt, riendo— ¡Vamos, vamos, enseguida! —le jaló hacia la cocina, mientras el científica acababa por reír, dejándose jalar, para aprovechar de servirle un plato a Vanessa.

En el salón quedaron de pie ambos esposos, mirándose de costado ambos.

—¿Puedo preguntar que fue eso? —preguntó la mujer mientras se quitaba el abrigo húmedo, mirando con interés hacia la mesa servida.

—No es una historia larga, pero mejor te la cuento luego —se encogió de hombros el matemático, mientras Karla volvía con un platito de galletas luciendo feliz, y Newton con un plato servido en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra.

—Haz los honores —canturreó el hombre pasándole el vaso a la modelo, que solo le dio una mirada de divertida advertencia, antes de seguir a su hija hacia el pino, para dejar ambas cosas en el alfeizar de la chimenea.

Hermann observó cómo Newton servía el último plato en el espacio designado para Vanessa en la mesa, suspirando Newt feliz de que al parecer todo se arreglaba. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Hermann, no pudo evitar sonreírle brillantemente, acercándosele un poco, necesitando la cercanía.

—Al final ganaste —medio gruñó Hermann, mientras Newton le devolvía una mirada por debajo de las pestañas, tras las gafas.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, mientras de alguna forma sus manos se rozaron, acariciándose suavemente, ambos muriéndose por el contacto, y relajándose cuando se sintieron tan cerca y seguros.

—Creer un poco no le hará daño —se defendió bajito Newt, mirando a los ojos del matemático.

Hermann parecía querer reclamarle, pero finalmente se rindió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia donde Karla se quejaba, con Vanessa comiendo una de las galletas supuestamente para Santa.

—No, supongo que no.

Sin poder contener el impulso, Newton se movió y besó los labios de su compañero, sintiendo como este se ponía tenso medio segundo antes de relajarse y corresponderle el beso, con sus manos tomadas.

Cuando cortaron el beso, no pudieron evitar seguir mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Newton sintió un cosquilleo, mirando hacia donde estaban las mujeres, notando la mirada de resignada diversión en los ojos de Vanessa.

Karla pronto estaba volviendo con su padre y padrino, sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Ya! Ahora, gracias a Santa, estamos todos. ¿Podemos comer ahora? —preguntó con carita de pena, sujetando su estómago.

—¡Por supuesto, princesa! Ojalá que te guste mucho lo que te preparé. Mi tío siempre lo preparaba para mí —le contó como confidencia Newton cogiéndola en brazos, para llevarla a su puesto.

Vanessa se acercó a Hermann y tomó su mano, sonriendo levemente. La misma mano que antes había tenido Newton. El matemático le sonrió a su esposa, sincero en su felicidad de tenerla allí.

—Probablemente esta sea la mejor navidad de Karla. Me alegro de no haberla arruinado —suspiró la modelo, mientras Hermann le hacía caminar para ir a sentarse.

—Me alegro que hayas podido llegar. Y seguramente si será la mejor… porque es la primera Navidad en que cree.

Cuando se sentaron todos, Hermann fue el primero en tomar su copa, siendo imitado por todos (incluyendo la peque, que tenía una copa plástica con jugo), respirando profundamente antes de mirarles a todos y sonreír.

—Feliz Navidad. Que tengamos muchas más como esta. Los cuatro juntos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Newton y el enlace vibró de la felicidad, con el amor rodeándoles a ambos, más fuerte de lo que podía expresarse.

**FIN**

* * *

_Demasiado Fluff, yo sé. Pero… ¡es navidad! BD_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario, por chiquito que sea, será muy bienvenido._

_¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Especialmente para mi FA!_


End file.
